


The Werewolf's resolve

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Blue hour [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Canon Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks of Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf's resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Décision d'un loup-garou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899554) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan). 



> One of my first fanfics. Thanks to dearest beta A.L.

Sirius Black

Taller than me, muscular (just right), blue eyes, shoulder-length black hair

Got a beautiful smile when he laughs  
A mischievous smile when he’s up to no good  
A tight smile containing wild laughter when reprimanded by Mc Go  
A sullen smile when he cannot escape  
An evil smile as he crosses Slytherins  
An angry smile when talking about his family

Considered one of the sex symbols of the school  
Sleeps with anyone, be it girls or boys, whatever is fine by him

But his heart remains inaccessible, he forgets the name of his partner after a week, they do not count in his eyes  
We, we count for him  
We : James Potter his "twin brother," Peter Pettigrew, and of course me

 

Me, I want Sirius to be mine, that he see only me, touch only me  
I want it because I need him  
I need him to smile to reassure me  
To do silly things or tell silly jokes to make me laugh  
To hug me to protect me from people, from their frightening stares  
To tell me that I'm the only one in his eyes, in his heart, to give me a reason to live

So even if this is selfish, even though I do not deserve him, even if other people would be better for him  
I’ll take Sirius’ heart and carry it off with me when I go to the other world

My name is Remus Lupin  
Today I'm sixteen  
Today I finally found meaning in my life  
Today I made the decision that will brighten my life or make me definitely sunk in darkness

END


End file.
